1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to acoustic sensing systems, and more particularly to acoustic sensing systems for gunfire detection.
2. Related Art
Acoustic sensing systems for gunfire detection use multiple acoustic sensors to detect the supersonic shock cone from a ballistic projectile. Conventional solutions for detection of supersonic shock waves have been expanded, over the last several years, to include detection of acoustic characteristics from subsonic projectiles as well.
The performance of existing art acoustic gunfire detection systems is generally less than the level of performance desired in order to be truly effective in field environments. One of the principal drawbacks to conventional systems is their inability to deal with the high levels of acoustic interference that are often present in tactical environments. Such systems do not enable acoustic gunfire detection systems to deal effectively with background noise, and thereby achieve optimum detection sensitivity.